The investigator has previously created and implemented a suite of computer programs to manage and provide access to a database containing the electronic documents that constitute the NIH-Guide that is distributed by the NIH on a weekly basis. In this computer only project, the investigator proposes to continue to maintain and develop both the database and the programs that provide access to it. Specifically, searching tools for the database will provide improved retrieval of items of interest to the researcher. Indexing tools will be improved so that the current "Alerting " feature on the database can be made more powerful assuring that individuals are alerted appropriately when information of interest to them becomes available. The design of the documentation notations, the management software and the World Wide Web server are expected to constitute valuable models for similar projects in the future. This set of programs is currently available to GCRC researchers. In the future, these programs will be made available to investigators in GCRCs throughout the country.